Rainbow's Memory
by LizzyThePanda
Summary: Nine months after Rainbow Dash is found unconscious she wakes up from the coma she was in and doesn't remember anything. But as her friends try to help her regain her memory, flashbacks of her tragic past begin to fill her head as she slowly becomes more and more paranoid. Please R&R!


**~Rainbow's Memory~**

Chap.1 Consciousness Regained

Piercing pain pumped through my head and my eyes burned and stung as I slowly opened them. As I painfully opened my eyes I could see the forms of five ponies through my blurry vision; at least I was sure it was five ponies. Anyway, the more I opened my eyes the more it hurt; I let out a slight grunt of pain and placed a hoof on my head when a cheerful, high-pitched voice echoed in my ears.

"_Dashie, you're awake," _exclaimed the voice.

I then took the hoof off my head and continued to open my eyes, trying my hardest to ignore the stinging pain. And the more I opened my eyes the clearer my vision became; around me were five colorful ponies looking at me with different looks on their faces. One was practically in tears, some looked concerned and the rest just looked right at me with smiles on they're faces.

One of the ponies was a bright yellow-ish pony with a poofy, baby-pink mane and tail that came down to a bit of a curl; she was the one practically crying. Another pony I saw was a very purple pony with a unicorn horn and a high-lighted mane with long bangs; she was looking at me with a concerned look.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" the purple unicorn asked me as I rubbed my hurting head.

Another pony looking at me with a concerned face was a gold-ish orange pony with a blonde mane pigtailed on the side and a cowboy hat on her head.

There was also another unicorn that looked nothing like the other one. This unicorn had a white, shiny body, a silky violet mane, and sparkly blue eyes with long eye lashes; she looked almost too clean.

And the last pony I saw was a happy pink pony with a hot-pink fluffy mane; she and the fancy unicorn were both looking at me with smiles on their faces.

I stopped rubbing my head and began rubbing my eyes. Now that I was more awake and aware of my surroundings I came to realize I was in a hospital room, lying propped up in this hospital bed.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, thank Heavens! We were beginning to worry most about you," exclaimed the fancy, over-clean unicorn, standing at the right side of the bed.

"How ya feeling, sugar-cube?" asked the blonde pony who apparently had a southern accent; she was standing by the front end of the bed.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" gently asked the yellow pony with the pink mane, as I continued to grunt painfully and rub my head that was still hurting; she was standing across from the blonde pony and placed a hoof on my shoulder as I rubbed my head.

"We're really happy to see you, Rainbow," said the purple unicorn, now smiling a bit; she was at the end of the bed where my feet were.

Not only was my head full of pain but also full of confusion. Who were these ponies? Why were they acting all happy to see me? Why were they calling me stuff like _Rainbow Dash, Rainbow, _and_ Dashie_? But before I could get any more questions into my head a much older pony came in the room.

"Whoa there, ladies, let's give Rainbow Dash her space," said this middle-aged pony that walked into the room; this pony had a baby-blue body, a navy blue mane that was pulled into a bun, and was wearing a white lab coat.

The five ponies then took a few steps back, obeying the older pony.

"Why don't you girls step outside for a moment while I speak with Rainbow Dash," she continued.

"Um…okay, doctor," said the purple unicorn I met earlier.

Oh, so this pony was a doctor! And she knew these weird ponies? In that case she had to be capable of giving me some information about what was going on.

The five ponies turned around, heading for the door. Some of them looked back at me as they walked out and said more weird things to me.

"Bye, Dashie, we love ya," said the pink pony as she cheerfully skipped over to the door and turned her head to look at me.

"Bye, Rainbow," said the southern blonde pony as she turned her head and smiled at me.

When the five ponies who claimed to know stepped out into the hallway the older pony, who was apparently the doctor, closed the door and came approaching me in the bed. The first thing I said to her was: "My head hurts." My eyes weren't burning so much anymore but the pain in my head was still bothering me.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear," the doctor began as I rubbed my head continuously. "You've been out for quite some time now and you did hit your head before you fell unconscious. It'll feel better soon enough."

Suddenly I stopped rubbing my head.

"Wait…" I began. "I hit my head, when?"

The doctor placed a hoof on my head and gently stroked my mane.

"About nine months ago your friends found you on face-flat on the ground and immediately brought you here when they realized you were unconscious. You've been in a coma ever since," the doctor explained, stroking my mane.

"What?" I began. "But…who…who are these ponies?"

The doctor sighed.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, they're your friends," the doctor began. "They're the ones that brought you here and were very excited when they heard you were regaining your consciousness today."

I just sat there silently, looking up at the doctor, nearly in tears. What was she talking about? I didn't know those ponies. I didn't even remember hitting my head.

The doctor then took her hoof off my head and proceeded to introduce herself.

"Rainbow Dash, I am Dr. Heartbeat," she began. "I've been taking care of you all this time and by looking at your brain results we knew something like this may happen to you."

Now more confusion had filled my hurting head.

"Something like what?" I asked feeling more confused than ever.

The doctor then took a breath and asked me this one big question.

"Rainbow Dash, what is it you can and cannot remember?"

I couldn't answer. I was just too confused. There was nothing that I really could or could not remember.

"Rainbow Dash?" the doctor asked as if she wanted an answer from me.

But all I could say was; "I...I don't know. I…I…OW! My head!" I suddenly cried out; while speaking to the doctor and mainly thinking about how confused I was the pain in my head wasn't all that noticeable but now I could feel it piercing through my brain again and it hurt.

I squinted my eyes painfully and shoved a hoof on my head as the doctor rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm going to go talk to…those ponies out in the hall." It sounded almost like she was going to say 'your friends' but stopped, knowing it would make me uncomfortable. "And I'll get you something for your head, okay," said the doctor in her kindest tone, gently rubbing my back.

"Okay," I replied as I rubbed my head, looking up at her kind face,

The doctor left the side of the bed and headed for the door. But before leaving and shutting the door behind her she turned the light switch by the doorway and shut off the overhead lights. Now the only light in the room was the sunlight from the window not far from the bed I was in. It was bright enough for me to see everything in the room but not bright enough to hurt my eyes. I tried shutting my eyes and resting, hoping my head wouldn't hurt so badly if I'd just relax. I didn't think about the confusion or the physical pain in my head and I didn't think about those weird ponies, I just relaxed and thought of nothing.

**(A/N; That was chapter one, everypony! Chapter two will be up soon and I'm also working on other FiM fics like; "Rappin' Apples", "Spell Gone Wrong" and "The Cutie Mark Obsession" so those will be up soon too! Hope everypony enjoyed! Please don't forget to R&R!)**


End file.
